


dance, dance // ryden

by expiredbruise



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Ryden Valentine's Day!!!! Also!!!! Junior High AU!!! Sweet boys!!! And it's fluffy!!!





	dance, dance // ryden

**Author's Note:**

> happy v day you dweebs  
> jk love yall  
> p.s it's awkward because middle school is awkward  
> enjoyo  
> ((p.p.s i messed up a lot of things and didn't have time to change them cause THIS IS LATE AND IM SORRY))

Middle school. Ah, yes, middle school. The years where the teens start getting pimples and awkwardly ask out crushes. Also known as The Worst Years of My Life to Ryan.  
He felt a shiver go down his spine as the cold February air rushed through the air. The students who just arrived looked as sleep deprived as ever, with black bags hanging under their eyes. Some of them held hands, others talked mindlessly about assignments due today, and some walked alone with earbuds blocking out the world. Ryan was among the loners, climbing up slippery stairs colored an ugly beige. His locker was right next to his best friend's. Ryan considered that a blessing.

"Hey, Ryan!" His best friend Jon greeted as he shoved his bag in his locker. "You got a valentine yet? The dance is today."  
"No," Ryan sighed, putting away the materials he didn't need for his first period music class. "I was thinking about asking him out, but I lost the nerve."  
Jon knew exactly who Ryan was talking about. He gave a look of what seemed to be a mix of pity and concern while patting Ryan's back. "You won't be single forever. I'll see you around." Jon spun on his heel and walked into the next door writing class.

***

Brendon shoved his bag and a few loose papers into his locker with clammy hands. A pink notecard was stuck in his back pocket. When he had finished putting his stuf away and turned around, Spencer stood behind him with a knowing face. "That note card better be for asking him out. You two are so obviously dying to get with each other." Brendon wiped the sweat from his palms.  
"Y-Yeah, it is. I was just going to leave it in his lo-"  
"No your not. You're going to hand it to him face to face. You can do this."  
Brendon gulps. "What if he s-says no?"  
"He won't, Bren."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Oh, just shut up and ask him out!"  
Spencer shoved Brendon towards the music room. "See you after first period!" He waved at his jittery friend. Brendon sighed hopelessly as he pushed the door to the music room open.

***

Ryan didn't look up from the piano when Brendon walked in; he thought it was just another student sitting down for class. Instead of playing something happy or at least a little hopeful like Over The Rainbow, this song was slow, drawn out, and sad. Brendon had no idea what it was, but he was mesmerized. He could practically taste the emotions from the instrument. The students who weren't preoccupied with finishing late work listened to the sad tune or at least had a frown on their face. Nobody ever touched the piano except Ryan.  
Brendon walked past Ryan, somehow hiding sweat under his fringe. Ryan stared as Brendon got out his chello. Brendon felt a stare and looked up, only to lock eyes with Ryan. Both teens blushed but made no movement to break eye contact. Pete and Patrick, the students sitting next to Brendon, looked back and forth between the two. Anyone could tell something was going on between them. Even Bob, who was extremely cluless sometimes(eat shit bob).  
"Alright," The music teacher clapped his hands together in one quick motion. "Let's begin class."

***

"He did what?"  
Ryan giggled a little and gentley hugged the card. "He just sat it down on top of my papers with poems on them. It's so amazing."  
Jon and Ryan were talking in the bathroom. Ryan just smiled into his hands while sitting on the floor.  
"Let me see." Jon snatched the paper. It read exactly what Ryan had told him; 'Happy V-Day! Go out with me? Jon frowned. "I know it's real. This is definitely his hand writing, and Brendon isn't that cruel." He set the note on Ryan's knees. "Plus, I'm always up to kick some ass."  
Ryan slapped Jon's ankle lightly. "Shut it, your scared of spiders. Someone afraid of spiders is never going to beat someone up." Jon could here the smile in his voice.  
"Well then, better respond to that note, lover boy." He helped Ryan to his feet and they both walked out of the bathroom.

***

Brendon held his hands over his mouth. Spencer just had an I Told You So face as he held up the paper obviously ripped off of todays math lesson. "Looks like you're off the market." Brendon just smiled and took the paper Ryan gave Spencer in math class.

"No way." He scanned the paper what seemed to be a million times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 'Here's my number, hottie. Meet me by the gym doors at 5 ;)' Brendon almost dropped his phone when putting the number in from how excited he was. Just excitement, no nervousness. Nope. None. Spencer pat Brendon on the shoulder.

"Told you he'd say yes." The bell for 9th period rang through the hallway. "Better get to class, though. Don't want to miss your date with Saint Gay Sunshine." A pencil being thrown to the back of the head was Brendon's response to the comment.

"Shut it, you tennis racket." Spencer laughed and waved while backing up into his last class.

***

"And so, the atmosphere suffocates all life forms in the area. Now if you'd please turn to page 56." Ryan ran his fingers through his fringe and sighed. The class dragged on with boredom practically spilling from the students ears. While some sighed of lack of entertainment, Ryan sighed of nervousness. His nails were all bitten(which was not a good look for him), his mouth was dry, and his lips chapped ~~~~~~and faded.~~ He watched the clock tick. And, before he knew it, the bell rang. Ryan shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room. He could hear squeals of girlfriends getting flowers, catcalls of guys watching ladies walk down the hallway, but nothing was louder than the pounding of his heart. Ryan gathered his bag and supplies, and most importantly, his extra clothes for the dance(just in case he did go, which he is). The changing room was in the gym. So, that's where he went. Right to the place his date stood.

Ryan came to a stop about 5 feet from the gym door. There in all his beauty, Brendon stood. Their eyes connected like they did earlier. Brendon was dressed in a nice white collared shirt with black dress pants. After a little while, Ryan breathed out a simple, "Wow."

Red flushed all over Brendon's face. "H-Hey." He smiled. "Hope I don't look too bad."

Ryan stepped closer. "No, not at all. Quite the opposite." He held his change of clothes a little higher. "I've gotta change really quick. Sorry."

The air was awkward but they continued on. "No need to be sorry. I'll wait." Kindness and admiration shone in Brendon's eyes and Ryan felt himself melting.

When Ryan came back from the locker room, Brendon gazed at his outfit; a white button up shirt with black skinny jeans. Also the most beautiful thing Brendon has ever seen. "It's not too much, is it? Or not enough?"

"Your perfect..." Brendon whispered loud enough for Ryan to hear. He felt his ears redden. Brendon cleared his throat. "So," he held out his hand. "Care to join me?"

 

***

 

When the two entered the gym, pairs were eating pizza and drinking punch. "Wow, it's uh, kind of crowded." Ryan held on to Brendon's arm. 

"D-Do you want to get a drink?" Brendon tried to rub away the blush with his free arm as he mentally cursed himself for blushing. Ryan nodded. 

Brendon grabbed to plastic cups full of blood red punch. "Thanks." Ryan smiled up at Brendon. "Are you okay with me doing this?" His eyes traveled to where his arms were wrapped around one of Brendon's. Brendon nodded.

"Yeah. Let's sit. Or do you want to dance? I'm fine with either. You can choose." Brendon mentally facepalmed at his rambling. Where was his wingman when he needed him?

Ryan unhooked his arms and held his date's hand. "We can dance. Or at least try." He giggled. That's the exact moment when Brendon lost all his nerves.

"Okay. I think Patrick got some of his friends together to put on a couple songs." The two directed themselves towards a more open area so they wouldn't feel suffocated. Suddenly, students looked up at the gym stage where a few familiar faces stood. Dim lights shone over them, revealing their identity. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome," The principal squinted at the paper in his hands. "Fall Out...Boy." He walked of the stage and Patrick walked up to the microphone.

"Wow. Uh....wow." Ryan smiled and leaned on Brendon's shoulder. "That's something." 

 

_S_ _he said she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue._

 

The occupants of the gym started moving around. And moving around meant more space getting taken up.

 

_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_  
_Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"_  
_Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."_

Ryan held on to Brendon's arm as the students swarmed closer as they started to dance.

 

 _I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

 _"_ Brendon?"

 

 _Dance, dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, dance_  
_And these are the lives you love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_  


"Yeah?"

 

 _You always fold just before you're found out_  
_Drink up it's last call,_  
_Last resort_  
_But only the first mistake and I..._  


"I...There's a lot of people..."

 

 _I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_  


"Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

 

 _Why don't you show me a little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love  
_

"Yeah."

 

Brendon and Ryan could hear their four classmates playing their heart out on the stage. Ryan was breathing heavily with Brendon rubbing his back. "You okay, Ry?"

Ryan nodded and eventually got his breathing back to normal. "Y-Yeah." He looked up at his date. "Thank you." 

Brendon inched his face closer to Ryan's, and Ryan inched his face closer to Brendon's. They felt each other's breaths on their lips. The two were close together with their chests flushed against the others. Ryan, who was backed against the tile walls, closed his eyes. Brendon moved forward and closed his eyes. Then...

 

Brendon's nose bounced off Ryan's.

 

"Sorry."

Ryan just laughed at the failed kiss. "Here, let me show you." 

Ryan tilted his head and captured Brendon's lips in a soft kiss. It was full of premature love and only lasted for about 5 seconds. "Woah," Brendon breathed out after they split apart again. "You....are a good kisser." Ryan smiled. "Really? That was my first kiss." Brendon stared in disbelief. "No way." A pounding at the door broke the soft silence. "Come on, ya pansies! You've been in there for 10 minutes!" Ryan squeezed Brendon's hand.

"Are we boyfriends?" Brendon squeezed back.

"I'd like it if you would." Both boys stood at the door now.

"I'd like that."

 

_Dance, Dance._

_Dance, Dance._

_Dance, Dance._

 

_Dance, Dance._

**Author's Note:**

> pssttt if this gets 50 kudos i'll do a part 2  
> if it doesn't, happy valentines day 2 u <3  
> ((also the gym was the one from the Dance, Dance music video))


End file.
